Girls Before Flower
by ShionSeverely
Summary: mi version de Hana yori Dango con los personajes de Glee, espero les guste! la verdad no se que mas decir solo leanlo
1. Chapter 1

¿Del odio nace el amor?

¿Puede tu peor enemigo convertirse en el amor de tu vida?

Rachel Berry pertenece a una familia humilde y gracias al esfuerzo de sus padres asiste a Mckinley, una escuela elitista donde estudian los hijos de las familias más adineradas del país. Cuando llega ahí se da cuenta de que ha entrado un mundo totalmente diferente al que conocía, un mundo en el cual te miden según el dinero que poseas. Su deseo es pasar desapercibida, pero sus aspiraciones quedaran frustradas el día que decide enfrentarse a las F4, un grupo de cuatro chicas que dominan la escuela, incluidos los profesores. Por un desafortunado incidente y tratando de defender a su única amiga allí dentro termina enemistada con su líder Quinn Fabray futura heredera del imperio que sostiene la economía del país, una muchacha consentida además de violenta, tan rica como orgullosa. Su cerebro e incluso su familia está en "0", pero siendo Rachel Berry la única en el mundo que se atreve a plantarle cara a los desplantes y caprichos de Quinn Fabray, por eso es la única logra captar su atención de la toda poderosa y con quistar su corazón. Pero también esta Santana López otro miembro de las F4, ella es la mejor amiga de Quinn una chica fría y encerrada en su mundo que una vez que conoce a nuestra "plebeya" empieza abrirse al exterior y al amor, convirtiéndose en la principal rival de Quinn Fabray.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: ¡Declaración de Guerra!

Lima, Ohio

Jueves 9 de enero 2014

En un salón de clases una morena que correspondía al nombre de Rachel Berry tenía puesto el uniforme que constaba de una falda blanca una blusa azul de rayas y un saco blanco, además de zapatos negros y calcetines blancos se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, viendo a su compañeros uno de ellos tenía un reloj carísimo con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes de la marca Franck Muller

R **– ¿Por qué?-**decía en su cabeza

Volteo a otro lado y veo a otra de mis compañeras que tiene en su pupitre su bolsa de la marca Louis Vuitton.

R **– ¿Por qué?-**se volvía a repetir

Y mientras seguía su recorrido se encontró a otra compañera con una reloj de oro de la marca Piaget, y así otra compañera con un anillo de diamantes en una de sus dedos, y otra con un reloj de la marca Omega y así otra con su bolso de la marca Channel.

R **– ¿Por qué es así?**-mientras tenía su mano en su barbilla**-¿Por qué haya tantas cosas de marca?**-decía mientras sus compañeros platicaban entre ellos**-¿Por qué Franck Muller? ¿Por qué Vuitton? ¿Por qué Omega? ¿Por qué Piaget? ¿Por qué Channel?**-se preguntaba sin tener respuesta.

Mientras a las afueras de la escuela todos los estudiantes llegaban en autos deportivos, algunos en limosinas de las marcas más reconocidas mundialmente.

R – **¿Por qué incluso los estudiantes tienen chofer? ¡Esto es ridículo! Estoy cansada de ver las mismas cosas desde hace 2 años, el Instituto William McKinley es para ricos**-suena la campana-un escuela privada que va desde el jardín de niños hasta la escuela superior-se decía así misma.

Tres asientos más adelante se encontraban 3 chicas platicando de cosas sin importancia.

– **¡increíble!** -dijo una chica de cabellera castaña y con rulos mientras veía un colgante para celular de unos dados con incrustaciones de diamantes

**– ¿Dónde lo compraste Ginger?**-dijo otra chica de cabello rubio

Gg **–en las Vegas**-dijo esta chica de cabello negro lacio mientras tomaba su celular en su mano

– **¿Enserio?**-dijo sorprendida la chica de los rulos

Gg **–si, acaso me ves cara de mentirosa, Sunny-**dijo esta seria

Sy **–no, no nada de eso-**dijo un poco nerviosa –yo solo estaba sorprendida

Gg **– bien, así me gusta**-dijo jugando con los dados

– **¿Me encantaría poder comprar uno?-**dijo la rubia

Gg **–pues lo lamento pero era un edición limitada, Miranda**-dijo guardando su celular

Md **– ¡que lastima!-**dijo desanimada

El maestro entro al salón, dejando sus cosas en su escritorio y saco unas hojas y las repartió a los primeros de la fila para que los demás lo pasaran atrás, cuando a Rachel le toco el suyo lo leyó en silencio.

R **–evaluación de viaje de estudio**-dijo mientras le pasa las hojas a su compañero de atrás **–desde que una persona normal en esta escuela mi vida se ha vuelto muy agitada**.

– **¡TARJETA ROJA!-**se escuchó un grito

Todos los estudiantes que estaban en ese salón levantaron la vista del examen al mismo tiempo.

**En los casilleros…**

Estaba un chico bastante alto, tirado en el suelo con la cara de miedo viendo hacia su casillero abierto que estaba frente a él, donde estaba colgando una tarjeta roja.

Otro estudiante que correspondía al nombre de Jacob Ben Israel pero le apodaban Jewfro, corría por los pasillos gritando.

Jb **– ¡TARJETA ROJA!-**gritaba mientras corría y todos los estudiantes que se encontraban fuera de su salón se le quedaban viendo.

El chico alto aún seguía en suelo, viendo la tarjeta roja la cual tenía una calavera y decía From: F4.

Jb **– ¡TARJETA ROJA!-** gritaba y seguía corriendo hasta que llego a los pasillos de las salones **– ¡ATENCION TODO EL MUNDO! ¡Finn Hudson de 2-.D, ha recibido la Tarjeta Roja!**-seguía corriendo

En el salón de la morena, escuchaban los gritos de Jewfro, entonces el maestro tomo sus cosas.

– **la evaluación se termina**-dijo mientras se disponía a salir lo más rápido **–por ahora-dijo ya saliendo del salón.**

Los estudiantes solo lo vieron salir y se levantaron de sus pupitres sonriendo.

– **vamos por Hudson**-dijeron todos mientras salían del salón

– **¡Si, genial!-**dijeron todos de nueva cuenta

La morena solo veía lo que hacía sus compañeros, mientras recostaba su rostro el pupitre.

En otra parte de la escuela Finn corría por los pasillos y escaleras escapando de los alumnos, pero eran muchos entonces tres lo agarrón.

Fd **–¡DEJENME EN PAZ!-**grito tratando de liberarse pero era en vano

Estos lo llevaron a los baños y lo metieron dentro de un sanitario donde lo golpearon, el chico casi no se podía pararse por los golpes se agarraba las costillas y todo el rostro lo tenía sangrando. Pero saco fuerzas de no sé dónde y empezó a golpear a los 3 chicos y salió corriendo

**En el salón…**

La morena se había quedado recostada en su pupitre, mientras suspiraba sin ganas de levantarse.

– **¡Ey!**-la llamo un voz y la morena levanto la vista encontrándose con una chica con rasgos asiáticos enfrente de ella **–no estoy muy segura ¿pero no deberíamos seguirlos?-**dijo está mirándola

R **– **esta estudiante de intercambio no se entera de nada, realmente lamentara a ver venido a esta horrible escuela**-**decía mentalmente mientras se levantada de su asiento y salía del salón seguida por la asiática.

– **¿Qué le pasa a todo mundo?-**dijo mientras veía correr a unos chicos** – ¿Qué es la tarjeta roja?-**mientras seguía a la morena

R **–bien, como tú eres nueva no debes de saber eso**-dijo mientras se detenía **–perdón-**dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano **–pero que descortés soy Rachel Berry-**mientras le extendía la mano

– **no te disculpes**-dijo sonriendo **– mucho gusto Rachel, soy Tina Cohen-Chang-**dijo tomando la mano de la morena.

R **–ahora que ya se tu nombre, te diré lo que me preguntaste**-dijo al seguir caminando **– la tarjeta roja es la Declaración de Guerra de las F4.**

Tina **– ¡¿F4?!-**dijo confundida

R **–si hay cuatro estudiantes de tercer año llamadas "Flower 4"**

**Nota**: Rachel a menudo compara a los estudiantes ricos con flores de jardín.

R **–se suele abreviar F4**-seguia caminando **–si alguien los irrita es persona recibirá la tarjeta roja, y será completamente martirizado por el resto de la escuela.**

En otro lugar los estudiantes habían vuelto a agarrar a Finn y entre todos le tiraban huevos y harina, otros estudiantes cargaban algunos sillones cargados para ponerlos en el comedor.

Mientras Rachel caminaba con Tina a lado de ella por un pasillo, donde los estudiantes seguían corriendo.

Tina **– ¿Por qué todo el mundo hace caso a las F4?**

R **–esas chicas son las hijas de las familias extremadamente ricas-**dijo con una mueca en la cara

Entonces cuatro chicas aparecían en la puerta principal del instituto, con sus ropas de última moda y siguieron caminando.

Tina **–pero ¿no es así todo el mundo en este colegio?**

R **–la diferencia es grande**-decía mientras seguía caminando con dirección al comedor **–el colegio obtiene grandes sumas de dinero de sus familias, por lo tanto, incluso los profesores les temen y sin que se sepa las dejan gobernar la escuela.**

En el comedor la pelinegra de nombre Ginger ve llegar a las 4 chicas y grita emocionada

Gg **– ¡son las F4!-**grito dando saltitos en su lugar y al hacerlo todos voltearon a ver igual que Finn que estaba en el suelo todo golpeado sangrando además de que estaba lleno de huevo y harina

Mientras la morena y la asiática seguían caminando para llegar y la primera que seguía diciendo quienes eran las F4.

R **–es por eso que nunca las veras vestir con el uniforme de la escuela**-

En el comedor hicieron su aparición las F4 mientras los demás gritaban

–**F4…F4…F4-**gritaban mientras aplaudían

Mientras cuatro chicas iban entrando los estudiantes se hacían a un lado para que pasaran.

–**F4…F4…F4**

Rachel estaba llegando con Tina al comedor y la morena le decía los nombres de las F4.

R **–los miembros de F4 son…Sugar Motta ella tiene 17 años estudia el último año de instituto, ella es bisexual suele ligar con hombres y mujeres por igual mayores que ella, a su padre también le gustan las mujeres y es el jefe de varios negocios relacionados con los bajos fondos, mejor dicho la mafia**-dijo mientras le mostraba a la chica la cual era pelirroja, y vestía con un vestido negro, y unas zapatillas del mismo color y el cabello suelto **–después esta Katherine Wilde solo amigos íntimos la llaman Kitty ella tiene 17 años está en último año también, ella le gustan las mujeres sus padres lo saben y lo aceptan, su padre tiene una empresa relacionado con la distribución del té, ella va seguir los pasos de su padre, además de ella de ser una estrella para cerámico su abuelo es dueño del museo más importante del país ella fue la artista más joven en mostrar su arte ahí**-dijo mientras le indicaba que era al rubia que vestía con un pantalón de vestir negro, con una blusa rosada dejando abierta los dos primero botones de esta, con unas botas fucsia de tacón de aguja **–también Santana López su padre un gran medico además de presidente de una gran corporación de productos médicos, su constante estado de depresión, ha sido siempre un misterio, tiene un carácter bastante fuerte eso cuando se meten con lo que quiere-**dijo mientras mostraba a la latina que esta aun lado de Katty, la latina llevaba puesto un pantalón entubado negro con una blusa azul marino con los tres primeros botones abiertos y con botas cafés de punta de aguja **–y finalmente Quinn Fabray hija del mundialmente conocido imperio Fabray, es el líder de las F4 y la dictadora de este colegio, hija de Russel Fabray un empresario muy poderoso además de un ser muy religioso, ella era una excelente espadachín, y además era muy buena en Taekwondo-**dijo para mostrarle a la rubia que estaba delante de las otras tres, esta llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco entubado, con una blusa azul cielo arriba un chaleco blanco y una corbata blanca, con unas botas blancas de tacón de aguja.

Las cuatro chicas entraron entre el gran tumulto, Rachel y la asiática ya estaban entre ellos esperando a ver que iban hacer las cuatro chicas se sentaron en las sillones que los estudiantes habían puesto, la asiática se puso nerviosa a ver a Quinn Fabray, mientras la morena las veía con odio y repulsión, de entre los estudiantes salieron Azimio y Krasofsky que traían a Hudson agarrado de los brazos y lo arrojaron frente a la rubia.

Krasofsky **–Señorita Fabray, aquí esta Hudson**-dijo mientras lo empujaba y lo paraba delante de la rubia la cual sola veía las cosas recargada en el sillón con una ceja levantada

Azimio **–no te vayas…no te vayas-** decía y lo jalaba ya que intentaba irse y lo paraba a lado de su hermano Kurt Hummel el cual se encontraba ahí parado también mientras la rubia solo movía la cabeza en dirección a Kurt y sonreía cínicamente, mientras este negaba con la cabeza, la rubia al ver que el castaño hacia nada se ha cómodo derechamente y se inclinó para delante apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas y hablo.

Q **– ¡juguemos!-**dijo viendo al chico

– **¡Adelante!-**dijeron todos los estudiantes

La rubia ojiverde al ver que el chico no hacia anda y negaba la cabeza, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a donde estaba, el castaño pensó que lo golpearía pero no fue así si no que le lanza un golpe a Hudson en la mandíbula tirándolo al suelo, mientras Kurt lloraba, entonces la rubia se dio vuelta y se dirigió hasta él.

Q **–¡Yah! Me habrían dicho antes que esto sería si-**decía con su sonrisa cínica

Mientras atrás Kitty hablaba con los otros dos sobre lo que estaba pensando frente a ellas.

Kt **–no me esperaba esto**-le decía a Sugar

Mientras la rubia seguía golpeando a Hummel

Q **–no me seas una gallina-** le decía y lo volvía a golpear

Mientras la rubia seguía golpeando al chico, Santana López se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia donde estaba la rubia, Rachel solo veía lo que hacia esta, cuando paso al lado de solo bostezó poniendo su mano en su boca, todo esto estaba siendo visto por la morena. Otro estudiante se acercaba junto a la rubia.

– **no me esperaba menos de la señorita Fabray, que movimientos más increí…-**no termino ya que una patada de la rubia se estrelló en su cara tumbándolo.

Q **–Realmente odia a las personas que hablan mucho-**dijo acomodándose su chaleco y se pasaba una mano en su cabello para ordenarlo y tensaba la mandíbula **–esto solo fue una pérdida de mi tiempo**

Entonces Kitty y Sugar se levantaron de sus lugares y caminaron hacia la rubia

Sugar **–está bien el juego se ha acabado**-dijo dando un aplauso

Todos los estudiantes empiezan aplaudir mientras las F4 salían del comedor todos se hacían un lado para que pasaran.

Gg **– ¡esto ha sido alucinante!** –grito una chica

Rachel viendo eso, aprieta su mandíbula también su puño, después de eso salió corriendo y se va directo a la azotea, al entrar cierra la puerta y se recarga en ella.

R **– ¿todos han perdido la cabeza? ¿Y las F4?**

Baja las escaleras que están ahí, mientras murmuraba cosas algunas cosas en contra de las F4.

R- **esas idiotas, llevando un juego como este tan lejos, son como moscas y tu Quinn Fabray eres una perra sin corazón**-se acerca a la barda de ahí y empieza a golpearla **–son tan patéticos, viendo como sus propios amigos reciben una paliza, el día que tenga que llamarte mi superior ese día juro que me tiro de la azotea antes de hacerlo ¡esto es increíble! ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!**-grito lo ultimo

En la otra parte de las escaleras se encontraba una latina, acostada durmiendo con una revista encima de su cara, pero al escuchar el grito despertó y quito la revista de la cara, y solo subio un poco la cabeza para ver quien había gritado.

R **–así está mejor**-decía mientras respiraba normal y se daba vuelta para irse pero fue interrumpida por

–**Ummm-**se escucho

Ella se voltio y en las escaleras se veían unos pies y cuando se levantó vio quien era.

R **–es…es…Santana López**-dijo en susurro

S **–eres también un fastidio, no puedo dormir porque eres tan ruidosa**.

R **–lo siento pensé que no había nadie aquí**

S **– ¿es realmente cierto?**-pregunto

R **– ¿¡EH!?-**dijo confundida

S** – ¿Qué vas a tirarte?**

R **–lo que quería decir… ¿has oído todo?-**pregunto preocupada

S **– ¿Qué?-**dijo sonriendo

R **–lo que dije…-**dijo asustada

S **– ¿lo de perra sin corazón? O ¿la parte de las moscas?-**dijo y se daba la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo **–deberías a prenderte bien los nombres si vas a estar aquí-**dijo y se fue

R **–¡Oh dios! ¡Estoy jodida!-**dijo con miedo mientras también se iba de ahí.

**En el salón…**

Estaban todos los estudiantes estaban en clases, mientras una chica leía la lección. Mientras nuestra morena solo estaba sentada pérdida en su mente.

R **–**solo deberé aguantarlo medio año más, alguna veces odio la vida. Si este periodo de tiempo pudiera pasar tranquilamente, este es mi único deseo. Pero…-**decía mientras se recargaba en sus brazos en su barbilla.

Después de salir de la escuela, Rachel iba a trabajar en una tienda de dulces para poder ayudar a sus padres con el dinero para la casa.

–**¡Eh! La tarjeta roja apareció de nuevo, que demonios hizo mal ese chico**-dijo una chica castaña de unos impresionantes ojos azules mientras caminaba

R **–cuando estaba comiendo una naranja, el jugo le salpico**-dijo mientras se comía unos dulces estando escondida detrás del mostrador.

– **¿¡Que!?-**dijo sorprendida

_**FLASHBACK**_

Finn se encontraba en comedor, sentado en unas de las mesas con sus amigos.

F **–sí, esta vez se pasaron, no debieron a verme dejado así-**dijo mientras tomaba la mitad de la naranja para comer

–**Tal vez tengas razón pero ya está hecho-**dijo este chico sonriendo

F **–eso si-**dijo mientras se metía la naranja la boca y la mordía

En ese preciso momento las F4 pasaban por la mesa donde se encontraba Finn y al momento de morder la naranja salpico y fue como en cámara lenta ver que esa gota fue a parar lentamente al ojo de la mismísima Quinn Fabray.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

– **¿Enserio?-**dijo sorprendida

R **–sí, las Flower 4 son tan preciosas como flores, por eso es que nadie tiene las agallas de decir nada, así que el F4 le golpeo-**dijo mientras se acercaba su amiga que estaba limpiando el mostrador.

–**Por lo que parece, recibirás una paliza si dices cosas así en esa escuela-**dijo sin dejar de limpiar.

R **–si**-tomo la cajita con dulces **–Marley toma uno, como un poco**-dijo tendiéndole la cajita

Ma **– ¿Por qué te lo comes? Ya casi esta caducado**-decía esta

R **–está bien, está bien**-decía mientras se comía los demás

Ma **–parece que te lo haz tomado muy bien**-dijo cuando termino de limpiar

R **–sí, pero luego estaré preocupada por mi estomago**

Ma **–no estoy hablando de eso**

R **– ¿humnm?-**decía mientras se comía los demás dulces

Ma **–es raro que no hicieses nada con esa gente tan apática**-mientras la veía a la cara **–cuando yo era pequeña me protegías si se metían conmigo**

Rachel entonces empezó a recordar todo a lo que se refería su mejor amiga con eso.

Ma **–incluso durante el jardín de niños**-dijo recordando

_*******FLASHBACK *******_

Se podía ver a cuatro niños molestando a una pequeña castaña de ojos azules, que estaba jugando en el parque del Kínder.

–**Vete de aquí mocosa-**dijo uno acercándose

Ma **–no quiero-**dijo esta mientras seguía jugando

**–te dijimos que te largues**-dijo otro mientras la empujaba y la hacía caer raspándose la rodilla poniéndose a llorar

En eso otra castaña se acercó, al ver como su amiga lloraba por el golpe en su rodilla

R **–son unos idiotas**-dijo mientras se ponía a dar pequeños brinquitos y se preparaba como para boxear

– **¿Qué te pasa?-**dijo mientras veía a la chica saltar

R **– ¡VETE AL INFIERNO!**-dijo dándole un derechazo

Y el niño caía al suelo llorando y sus amigos solo veían con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_*******FIN FLASHBACK*******_

Ma **–en la escuela primaria**

_*******FLASHBACK*******_

La pequeña Marley de 11 años se encontraba tomando su jugo en una de las bancas de la escuela primaria, hasta que 3 niñas se acercaron a ella y le tiraron su jugo encima.

–**pero si es la perdedora de Rose**-decía una niña de cabello negro

– **si la llorona de mama**-decía la otra chica de cabello rizado castaño

**– sí, ¿Cómo que aquí apesta no?**-dijo la rubia tapándose la nariz, las otras asintieron y vio a Marley **–es la basura de Rose**-dicho esto la empujo haciendo que callera y todo lo que estaba comiendo se callera encima, la pequeña Marley empezó a llorar.

Rachel que había ido a buscar su lonchera que se le había olvidado en el salón, y al regresar pudo ver lo que le hacían esas niñas a su mejor amiga, por lo que fue y tomo del cabello a la rubia y la arrastro.

R **–deja de meterte con ella Nicole, porque no quieres terminar con tu bonita cara desfigurada ¿verdad?**-le dijo y sin más le dio un buen derechazo

Las otras niñas salieron corriendo de donde estaban asustadas y la rubia se levantó llorando y se fue corriendo.

_*******FIN FLASHBACK*******_

Ma **–y la escuela secundaria**

_*******FLASHBACK*******_

Marley se encontraba en su salón cuando de repente entra a mismas 3 chicas que hacía 2 años le hicieron eso, la empujaron haciéndola caer, pero esta vez no lloro.

–**pero mira nada menos quien es, si es la basura de Rose-**dijo esta mientras examinaba de pies a cabeza dijo la rubia

Ma **–Déjenme en paz**-dijo está intentando irse del salón

– **¿A dónde vas? Eh!-**dijo la castaña y la jala de los brazos

–**A ya se va con su madre la gorda esa de la cocinera**-dijo la pelinegra

Ma **–no te metas con mi madre Nicole**-dijo está molesta

Nc** – ¿y qué piensas hacer eh?-**dijo sonriendo cínicamente

Ma **–no querrás averiguarlo**-dijo seria

Nc **–pues si quiero**-dijo esta

Marley no hizo nada solo se quedó mirándola con la cara seria mientras las tres chicas solo la veían esperando que hiciera algo pero nada.

–**ves no tienes el valor, eres una gallina-**dicho esto la empujó haciendo que callera encima de un pupitre lastimándose el brazo

En eso Rachel que venía entrando en busca de su amiga con la cual se había quedado de ver a las afueras del salón y al no verla ahí decidió entrar para escuchar lo que el decían y ve como caía su amiga.

R **–¡NICOLE!-**grito

La chica que estaba viendo como Marley se intentaba levantar sin éxito, voltio y se encontró de nueva cuenta el puño de Rachel.

**R –esto es para que te quede claro y no te vuelvas a meter con ella porque si lo haces te metes conmigo también**-dijo mientras ayudaba a Marley a pararse

Nicol estaba en el suelo con el labio partido siendo ayudada por sus amigas fulminando a la morena.

_*******FIN DEL FLASHBACK*******_

Ma **–pero nadie en McKinley conoce esa faceta tuya**-decía tristemente y Rachel solo suspiraba.

R **–definitivamente me hace sentir algo violenta la idea de darles una lección y echarlos de la escuela.**

Marley solo la veía negando con la cabeza y Rachel reflejaba tristeza en su mirada.

R **–pero…**

En la noche, casa de Rachel

Rachel ya estaba en su casa e iban a cenar, estaba en la pequeña cocina abrió la arrocera y se encontró con 4 huevos dentro, además encima del arroz.

R **–¡Papi! ¿Has puesto huevos en la arrocera?-**dijo sorprendida

LB **–Si, de cualquier forma necesitamos calor para cocinarlos**-dijo tomando el plato de la barra y lo llevaba a al comedor **–aquí tienes Hiram-le decía a su esposo**

HB **–sí, gracias **-decía mientras tomaba el plato y acomodaba en la mesa

Leroy regreso a la cocina en donde se encontraba su hija terminando de reparar los platos.

**LB –ah, Rachel**-decía este mientras sea cercaba a la cocina **–desde mañana llevaras tu desayuno a la escuela**

R **–Eh!-**decía mientras ponía los huevos en un plato

LB –solo será hasta que te gradúes-decía sonriendo

R **–pero…-**llevar comida será algo raro **–pero…**

LB **–anda, ya no discutas y desde mañana lo harás**

R **–**por qué gastar tanto solo en eso****

Su padre salió de la cocina seguida de ella, para sentarse en el comedor para cenar.

LB **–Frankie a cenar**-grito a su hijo pequeño que estaba en su cuarto haciendo su tarea.

Fr –**ya voy**-dijo apagando la lámpara de su escritorio y salió de él.

Todos se sentaron a cenar, la poca comida que tenían, ya que no eran ricos y no podían disfrutar de muchas cosas.

HB **–que bueno esta eso**

R **–pero…**

Fr **–yo quiero estudiar en la escuela más barata**

R **–de verdad no hay que llegar a estos extremos para que pueda estudiar en ese colegio.**

HB **–no te preocupes**-dijo mientras cenaban

Después de la cena cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir, Rachel estaba acostada en su cama.

R **–**todo el mundo está feliz de que pueda estudiar ahí, todos están trabajando duro por mí, sencillamente no puedo decirles que quiero dejar la escuela, para empezar nunca debí haber entrado ahí****

_*******FLASHBACK*******_

–**Felicidades estudiantes de primer y segundo año soy Brittany S Pierce**-decía una hermosa rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba sobre una pequeño escenario hablando por el micrófono **–buenas a todos McKinley**

Rachel se encontraba sentada en las sillas escuchándola hablar de las cosas de la escuela.

R **–**Wow! Están hermosa es como una modelo, para ser la única heredera de los negocios de los Pierce, está estudiando actualmente en Francia**-**pensaba mientras tenía un revista donde se encontraba la rubia, el padre de Rachel estaba sentado a su lado.

LB **–están rica**-dejo en volumen bastante alto

Las personas que estaban delante de ellas las callo para poder escuchar la conferencia.

–**shuu! Un poco de silencio**

Mientras esto pasaba la rubia dejo de hablar y miro hacia donde estaba Rachel y le sonrió, la morena quedo sorprendida mientras Brittany volvía hablar.

B **–me gustaría dirigir unas palabras a todos los aquellos que deseen graduarse aquí**-dijo mientras veía hacia delante **–por favor escoger nuestro propio camino en la vida de ese modo, no tendrán que arrepentirse de su vida en la escuela.**

_*******FIN FLASHBACK*******_

R **–entre a McKinley porque deseaba llegar a ser una gran persona como ella**-decía mientras tomaba un baño con agua caliente y jugaba con el agua **–y pensaba que tendría una vida feliz en la escuela-**decía y recordaba a las F4 y las cosas que hacían** –odio este colegio, odio a las F4 esos idiotas, no soporta la indiferencia de mis compañeros pero más odio es a mí, por ser infeliz-**decía al momento de sumergirse en la bañera.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, todos se encontraban en el comedor comiendo comida con valora más de 100 dólares por platillo, sus finas vajillas, Rachel se encontraba sentada en una mesa aparte mientras tenía su comida enfrente en trastes que le dio su padre en la mañana **–¡esto no puede estar pasando**!-decía al ver todo eso.

Empezó a destapar los trastes donde estaba la comida y se dio cuenta que era pura comida vegana de la cara.

R **–no tenían por qué haberme puesto esto**-decía la ver el contenido de cada uno de los trastes **–Eh!?-**dijo sorprendida y a lo lejos se escuchaba

–**tú debes ser Tina Cohen-Chang, la nueva estudiante de intercambio de la clase ¿ya has comido? Comamos juntos**-decía un chico mientras la tenía acorralada en una de las columnas del comedor, Rachel lo vio.

Tina **–yo…-**trataba de decir

–**Hay una mesa por ahí, ¿vamos?-**pregunto después de ver el lugar y la jalaba

R **–Tina, ven siéntate aquí**-le dijo sonriendo esta le hizo caso

Tina **–Gracias-**le dijo al sentarse

R **–no es nada**

Tina **–no estoy acostumbrada de los chicos y además no me gusta estar rodeada de este tipo de gente**

R **–ay ¿puede ser que…seas una persona normal y corriente?**-pregunto

Tina **– ¡dios! ¿Esto es comida vegana?-**pregunto sorprendida

R **–solo es un emparedado de tofu-**dijo sonriendo por la reacción de la chica, tomo un pedazo de este y se lo tendió **– ¿quieres probarlo?**

Tina **–gracias**-dijo al tomarlo y probarlo **–esta delicioso**-dijo sonriendo

R **– ¿en serio?-**dijo sorprendida

Tina **–si-**dijo sonriéndole

Ya había pasado casi 10 minutos, platicaban un poco sobre ellas mientras comían.

R **–tu nombre es bonito, Tina ¿de dónde eres?-**dijo mientras cerraba sus trastes

Tina **–soy de corea y mis padres me pusieron así, y tu nombre también es bonito**

R **–sí, mi segundo nombre es por unas de mis cantantes favoritas Barbra Streisand**

Tina **–claro he oído hablar de ella**-dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba con su bandeja para llevarla pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta y se estrelló en contra de una chica rubia, líder de las F4.

Tina **–lo siento-**dijo con un hilo de voz al ver quien era

Q **–esto ha sido verdaderamente una forma extraña de presentarse**-dijo viéndola

Tina **–esto…te pagare la factura de la tintorería**-dijo nerviosa y con miedo

Q **– ¿la factura de la tintorería? ¿Me debes estar tomando el pelo?**-decía mientras se quitaba la corbata que llevaba y se empezaba a desabrochar los botones para terminar arrancándoselos, los botones salieron volando quedándose con solo un sport de color negro, cuando se quitó la blusa con la misma le pego la bandeja haciendo que la tirara y esta callera sentada en la banca donde estaba antes.

Kt **–vamos, vamos Quinn no molestes a las chicas bonitas**

Sg **–que lastima me gustaría verte 10 años mayor-**decía al acercarse a ella **–ey, ¿no tendrás una hermana mayor?**

Q **–cof…cof-**tosió y los dos chicos se alejaron de esta **–pero claro, esto esta frio ¿Qué pasa si me da neumonía? ¿Y si me muero? Yo Quinn Fabray voy a heredar el imperio que sostiene la economía de los Estados Unidos** -decía mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella **–has considerado alguna vez el futuro de Estados Unidos-**mientras Rachel se controlaba para no decir nada ya que en su interior quería matarla **– ¿qué estás pensando? ¡¿Te estoy haciendo una pregunta?!**!-grito asustando a la chica

R **–¡para!-**grito y todo se quedó en silencio a su alrededor **–¡para ya! Por favor**-le dijo con los ojos llorosos, la rubia la volteo a ver con ojos asesinos **–por favor, para**-dijo con la cabeza baja **–no, no lo ha hecho a propósito**-dijo, Quinn se alejó de Tina y paso cerca de la morena viéndola con cara de te voy asesinar, esta se quedó parada con miedo en la mirada.

Al día siguiente Rachel llego a la escuela y se dirigió a su casillero para sacar y meter algunos libros.

R **–he rezado mucho, realmente mucho**-decía en su mente abriendo su casillero y ahí estaba la tarjeta roja **–pero al final, he caído en su juego**

Jb **– ¡TARJETA ROJA! ¡Rachel Berry de 2-.C, tienen tarjeta roja!-**gritaba

Las F4 estaban en su lugar hecho especialmente para ellos para evitar ser molestados por los demás estudiantes durante la hora del desayuno.

Sg **–tienen que deshacerse de esa chica hoy mismo-**le decía a un chico que estaba ahí parado **–es la primera vez que una chica recibe al tarjeta roja**

Kt **–si-confirmaba**

Santana solo estaba sentada en un sillón aparte con una revista de modas en sus manos, fingiendo que leía, mientras observaba a Quinn, que sonreía con cinismo.

Rachel entro a su salón de clases, pero al irse a sentar a su pupitre se dio cuenta que no estaba, todos los demás se levantaron de su lugar y se acercaron a ella riéndose, la puerta del salón era vierta por Tina la cual a ver el alboroto.

Tina **– ¿qué ha pasado?-**pregunto

La morena no contesto y salió corriendo empujándola para salir, empezó a bajar los escalones y por una de las ventanas vio su pupitre, entonces salió corriendo a buscarlo cuando llego al momento de querer agarrarlo desde arriba le cayó resto de comida, y al mirar pudo ver a tres chicos se lo tiraron riéndose, después le arrojaron el bote de basura, y si no se quitaba le daba en la cabeza.

Después cuando ya volvía a tener su pupitre pusieron su libro en el suelo y le amarraron un hilo para que al momento de que ella lo quisiera agarrar se lo jalaran. Y así se lo hicieron cada vez que lo intentaba se lo jalaban hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela donde se detuvo y al fin lo pudo agarrar, pero ahí ya estaban todos los estudiantes esperándola.

R **– ¿quién hizo esto?-**pregunto molesta –si tienen algo que decir, díganlo-dijo sin más **– ¿quién es?-**volvió a preguntar al momento que se daba la vuelta y un huevo se estrellaba en su cabeza mientras todos se reían y así todos empezaron a arrojarle huevos bañándola, ella empezó a recordar como sus padres se esforzaban para que tuviera siempre su uniforme limpio y de su ojos empezaron a formarse lagrimas que no quería que salieran **–háganlo mas. ¡Más!**-grito **– ¡traten de hacerlo más!-**y todos los estudiantes le lanzaban más huevos y se reían un chico se acercó y le echó encima un bote de harina

–**Alguien trae aceite, lo único que tenemos que hacer es freírla**-decía riéndose

R **–háganlo más**-mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

Entonces Rachel salió corriendo y subiendo a la azotea empezó a desaguarse.

R **–rendirme, mi trasero**-grito molesta y con la voz llorosa **–soy Rachel Berry ¿piensas que está bien pasar sobre mi así? Tocaste a la persona equivocada, **la gente común de Estados unidos, no se sienta ver quien pasa sobre su cabeza, si no que lucha-en eso se escuchó un ruido de pisadas y voltio a ver **–ah mí!-**dijo mientras veía por las escaleras **– ¿quién está ahí?-**pregunto asustada pero ve quien es cuando llega arriba y habla.

S **–eres realmente ruidosa cada vez que te veo y esta es la segunda vez-**dijo seria **– ¿tú sabes cuál es la diferencia horaria de aquí a Francia?-**le pregunto desconcertando a la morena

R **–este…-**dijo confundida **–no realmente no lo sé, pero si quieres lo puedo buscar y decirte**-dijo apenada

S **–no, no es necesario**-entonces la vio fijamente y de su bolsillo de su campera que llevaba puesta saco un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle la cara con suma delicadeza también le limpiaba parte del uniforme, mientras la morena la veían un poco apenada por el hecho, después de hacerlo doblo el pañuelo en dos tomo la mano de Rachel y se lo dio y se dio la vuelta para irse.

R **–ey-**lo llamo y este voltio **–tu pañuelo-**le dijo tendiéndoselo

S **–no lo necesito**-le dijo

R **–te lo devolveré la próxima vez**-dijo viéndola

S **–no volveré aquí nunca más, ya no es tranquilo gracias a alguien**-dijo viéndola y yéndose de ahí.

La morena se quedó parada viéndola partir y bajo la vista a su mano donde tenía el pañuelo y lo apretó entre esta.

Después Rachel se quedaba dentro del instituto ya cambiado ropa deportiva, ya que todo su uniforme quedo hecho un asco al lanzarle los huevos, estaba en el aula de música, tocando un poco el piano cuando un chico entro y la quiso agarrar, está la empujo y quiso salir corriendo pero otro chico entraba y así otro chico, en total eran tres que a agarraron y la jalaban.

R **– ¿Quiénes son?-**pregunto **–¡suéltenme!-**gritaba mientras forcejaba con ellos

–**¡Cállate!-**le decían mientras la jalaban

R **–¡SUÉLTENME! ¡SUÉLTENME!-**GRITABA mientras los tres chicos en eso estaban cuando se escucha

– **¿Ustedes chicos no tienen un grupo de entrenamiento?-**dijo están al acercarse

– **¿Qué?-**dijo y vio quien era **–esto…-**decía nervioso al ver quien era y aun agarrando a Rachel en el suelo

Santana se acercó y vio a la morena entonces se acercó más para verla mejor ya que los chicos al tenían sujeta.

S **–oye, ayer prepare unos hot cakes, le puse leche, harina, huevos pero no se esponjaron-**le dijo a la morena

R **– ¿Qué?-**le dijo confundida

S **–eso no se esponjó ¿Por qué?**

R **–le pusiste polvo para hornear**-le contesto mientras veía a los chicos que la tenían sujeta aun.

S **–sí, eso-**dijo mientras la veía **–y vendan la mescla para hot cakes-**dijo agachada a su altura

R **–¡suéltenme!-**decía ya que la tenían sujeta aun Santana solo veía a los chicos con cara de asesina

S **– ¿Por qué están todavía aquí?-**les pregunto

–**esto…es que Quinn Fabray…-**decía tartamudeando

S **–esto no es su problema**-decía seria

– **¿qué hacen? vámonos-**dijo mientras soltaban a la morena y salían corriendo

La morena al fin se podo sentar en el piso tenía todo el cabello revuelto y la ropa medio abierta, Santana se acercó de nueva cuenta.

S **–se te puso la piel de gallina**-dijo y se levantó para irse mientras empezaba irse por el pasillo **–polvo para hornear, ahora ya se parece que tengo que intentarlo de nuevo-**decía mientras movía su cuello

R **–Santana**-le dijo y la chica volteo a verla **–gracias por ayudarme-**le decía aún sentada en el suelo con la voz llorosa

S **–yo no te estaba ayudando, solamente no podía ver ese tipo de actos-**dijo de manera se seca y se fue.

La morena se quedó sentada en el frio suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos por lo sucedido.

**En la mansión Fabray…**

La rubia se encontraba jugando golf y los tres chicos estaban contándole lo sucedido.

Q **– ¿qué? ¿Santana?-**pregunto

–**Sí, ella apareció en ese momento**-decía sin verle a la cara

Q **– ¿Quién les pidió hacer esas cosa?-**les pregunto seria

–**usted nos dijo que Berry debía sufrir**-contesto otro chico

Q **– ¡yo les dije que las asustaran para que admitiera su error! ¿Quién les dijo que hieran eso?-**grito molesta

–**lo sentimos es nuestra culpa**-dijeron los tres

Q **– ¿ustedes quieren dejar al escuela también?**-les pregunto apuntándolos con el palo de golf **–¡piérdanse! ¡No quiero verlos!-**grito y los iba agolpear con este solo que se fueron corriendo **–¡piérdanse!-**dando un golpe al aire

Rachel se estaba quitando de su trabajo en su bicicleta, ya era de noche y paso por donde siempre y al hacerlo cerca del muro de publicidad y vio a Santana apoyando su cabeza en el anuncio de una modelo rubia, se detuvo a comprobar si en verdad era ella.

R **–Santana**-le llamo **– ¿ella también le gusta?** -Le pregunto haciendo que esta se separaba del muro y retrocediera junto a ella que seguía en su bicicleta **–no le importa que si toca el anunció así se le ensuciaran las manos**-dijo sonriendo

Santana la miro después vio su mano y era verdad la tenía llena de tierra, Rachel se bajó de su bicicleta y saco una caja de pañuelos sacando varios le dio la vuelta a la bicicleta.

Santana pensó que le daría los pañuelos y extendió la mano peor la morena tenía otra idea y paso de largo dejándola con la mano extendida, dirigiéndose hacia el anuncio y limpiándolo, Santana al ver su mano solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió, mientras Rachel seguía limpiando.

R **–ella es realmente bonita ¿verdad?-**le pregunto una vez que se puso a su lado **–es como una diosa que descendió a la tierra**

S **– ¿diosa?-**pregunto

R **–no solo es una cara bonita, ella es muy inteligente también, ella dona casi todo el dinero que obtiene como modelo, no hace mucho ella aprobó el examen internacional de abogados en Francia**-dijo y volteo a verla

S **–conoces a esa mujer?-**le pregunto

R **–por supuesto ellas es mi ídolo**-dijo

S **– ¿ídolo?-**dijo y sonrió de nuevo

R **–aunque todo el mundo pensaba que se haría cargo de la empresa de sus padres cuando ella se graduara, yo no pensé eso, siempre he pensado que ella haría algo aun mayor, en cada periodo vacacional ella iba a África o Afganistán , oh ella fue al Tíbet no hace mucho también, aunque solo es mi imaginación, espero que se case con alguien de la realeza o alguien que puede llegar hacer presidente, al igual que Diana o Audrey Hepburn al ser princesa que contribuya a la paz mundial, algo así.**

S **–ella es solo un modelo**-dijo seria

R **– ¿por qué? ¿El presidente francés no se divorció por estar con una modelo? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el próximo presidente francés o príncipe europeo, podría enamorarse de Brittany y pida su mano en matrimonio**-decía y la cara de Santana era te callas o te callo pero esta no lo veía por estar hable y hable **–creo que hay posibilidades que eso ocurra ¿no te parece?-**le pregunto

S **–cada vez que te veo, te encuentro muy ruidosa e irritante-**dijo molesta y se empezaba a ir.

R **–yo solo…-**decía y esta se detuvo al escucharla

S **– ¿tú qué sabes?-**le dijo y de nuevo empezó a caminar e irse de ahí.

Dejando atrás una morena triste y confundida por la actitud de esta, se dirigió a su casa, ceno y se fue directo a su habitación para dormir un poco. Al día siguiente fue a la escuela entro a la escuela y mientras el maestro daba clase sus compañeros le arrojaron bolsitas llenas de harina, así siguió el día haciéndole maldad, estaba sentada en único cuando vio pasar a Tina se le quedo viendo y le sonrió peor esta no prefirió seguir de largo. Quitándole la sonrisa a Rachel y más cuando recibió un cubetazo de agua fría.

Se escucharon unas risas salir detrás de aún columna y tres alumnas se pararon enfrente

Sy **–incluso tu amiga te ha abandonado**-le decía **–es porque siempre has sido una molestia, la hija de unos plebeyos, intentando estudiar en una escuela como esta**

Gg **–date prisa y lárgate de aquí**

Sy/Gg/Md **–¡pobretona!-**gritaron mientras se reían cruelmente

Así siguieron molestándola hasta la salida la cual se dirigió a su trabajo con una sonrisa por un chiste que le había dicho Marley pero no se dio cuenta que era seguida por una limosina en al cual iba la rubia viéndola.

En la mansión Fabray…

La rubia estaba en ropa deportiva un poco mojada ya que encontraba en la alberca.

Q **–esa chica, no está afectada en absoluto-**dijo mientras remojaba la cabeza del chico en el agua sin que pudiera respirar y la saco **– ¿qué está pasando?-**grito al volver a meterla la cabeza

–**lo siento…pero ella dijo…** -y no pudo seguir diciendo porque lo volvió a zambullir el agua la cabeza

Q **–asumo que comprendes las consecuencias de haber fallado-**dijo sonriendo maléficamente y dejando al chico dentro del agua por un momento mas

**En la dulcería…**

Ma **–pienso que deberías cambiarte de escuela sería lo mejor-**decía esta

R **– ¿realmente lo piensas?-**decía esta agachada cerca del mostrador

Ma **–¡por supuesto!-**mientras se agachaba junto a ella

– **Rachel, esa chica ¿es la primogénita de un imperio financiero?-**pregunto una mujer saliendo detrás del mostrador

Ma **– ¿desde cuándo has estado escuchando, Holly?-**dijo esta

Ho **–así que es verdad. Y parece ser que él tiene contactos con la mafia-**decía y le daba vuelta al mostrador y se acercaba a ellas **–no importa lo que hagamos estamos a su merced**

R **– ¿a su merced?-**pregunto

Ho **–aún vez conocí a un hombre parecido siempre luchando contra sus hermanos por el poder, y sin saberlo fue usado por ellos-**contaba

Ma **–espera un momento. Exactamente ¿de dónde vienes?**

Ho **–Rachel, te aviso para que estes mas alerta-**decía esta

La morena estaba seria por lo que le decía su jefa, pero tal vez ella tenía razón.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, tocaron el timbre y todos fueron a sus casilleros a recoger sus cosas para la clase, Rachel hizo lo mismo pero al abrir su casillero de ahí salieron serpientes, mientras ella retrocedía y caía sentada.

R **–¡Ahh!-**grito

Y todo el día estuvo lleno de maldades para la morena que ya estaba harta de ser tratado como si no valiera nada.

**En la Mansión Fabray… **

Ya era de noche y Quinn se encontraba en la sala contestando una llamada, cuando escucho ruido **–volveré a Inglaterra cuando acabe el negocio de M&A**-decía una mujer de traje que entraba por la puerta hablando por teléfono **– ¿cuál ha sido la respuesta del Banco de Inglaterra?** -decía mientras entraba seguida de varias personas **–no, pare el trato** _**–quizá debería de reconsiderarlo**_-decían al otro lado del teléfono **– ¡he dicho que paren ya!-**ordeno y colgó y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia **–así que estas aquí**-dijo esta

–**Su pendiente**-dijo su mano derecha en los negocios dándole un arete

Q **– ¿eso es todo lo que le vas a decir a tu hija a la que no ves desde hace 6 meses?**-dijo esta

La rubia madre no respondió y se colocó el pendiente mientras era seguida pero la mirada verde de la rubia hija, al terminar de colocárselo la vio con cara de enojo.

Ya era hora de la cena, tanto como Quinn y su madre se encontraban sentados en el comedor, las dos entadas en cada punta, se les sirvió la cena

–**Por favor, dígale al chef que venga-**le dijo a su empleado que se encontraba sentado en un lugar apartado

–**sí, señora Judy**-le contesto y se levanto

La rubia solo veía las cosas mientras seguía comiendo sin importar nada de lo que pasaba. El empleado llego con el chef y otro hombre que se paró a un lado.

Chef **– ¿la señora me hizo llamar?**-dijo haciendo una reverencia

Este solo sonrió con cinismo antes de hablar, cosa que desconcertó al chef

JF **–a partir de mañana esta despedido-**dijo mientras Quinn solo veía lo que su madre hacia **–quítenme esta cosa de mi vista-**dijo a una de las empleadas **–Mr. Schuester, por favor contrate a un nuevo chef-**dijo seria

Mr. Schue **–si, señora**-mientras el chef seguía parado ahí hasta que se lo llevaron por este

Quinn solamente para molestar a su madre siguió comiendo la comida como si nada, consiguiendo el enojo de Judy.

Ya era tarde y Rachel no podía dormir así que se levantó y salió de su cuarto para encontrar a sus padres en la cocina.

LB **–das bastantes problemas**-decía este

HB **– ¿qué estás diciendo?-**le dijo molesto

LB **–ah como una flor, que bonito**

HB **–el niño dijo que está bien que le demos menos a él y que le dieras más a su hermanita**

LB **–ya veo, debería ponerte un poquito de esto-**decía a su esposo

HB **–no está bien dáselo a Rachie**

LB **–pero…**

HB **–estoy bien, solo un poco bastara**

LB **– está bien, no se te olvide ponerle la fruta preferida de Rachel**

HB **–Rachel estará muy contenta-**decía este sonriendo y bostezando

LB **–estás cansado, deberías irte a la cama**

En otro lado la rubia se encontraba parada en un cruce de calle, esperando que cambiara la señal

– **¿Tienes fuego señorita?-**le pregunto un chico pero esta no respondió **–ey ¿Qué si tienes fuego?-**le dijo de nuevo mientras se acercaba **– ¿no me has oído?**-cuando se acercó la rubia le dio una patada entonces los otros dos se le fueron encima golpeo a uno de un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo el otro intento golpearlo pero ella le detuvo el golpe en cambio ella le dio una patada que lo tumbo después al primero que había golpeado se levantó y le volvió a intentar golpear, pero esta lo golpeo primero y este callo de rodillas ante ella, esta lo tomo de los cabellos y empezó a golpearle la cara hasta que le saco sangre lo soltó, y los dejo tirados ahí en la banqueta, mientras ella se iba.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Rachel se encontraba sentada en el comedor para desayunar y entonces cuando abrió el traste de su comida, se sorprendió de lo que le había dado.

R **–deben estar bromeando**-dijo sonriendo dulcemente **–gracias por la comida**-agradeció y empezó a comer pero los ruidos de unas zapatos la hicieron detenerse y la sombra de aún persona parada junto a su mesa subio la mirada y se encontró con el verde mirar de la rubia que tenía la cara seria.

Q **–un plebeyo tratando desesperadamente de imitar a la clase alta-**decía mientras veía la comida **–mujeres como yo pueden decirlo después de verlo**-decía y Rachel estaba en silencio con la cabeza gacha, tomo los trastes de comida **–esto no es otra cosa que una comida preparado por una mujer cualquiera**-grito y aporreo el traste en el suelo, la morena solo veía lo que había hecho esta, el pedazo de fruta entera fue pisada por la rubia con sus botas blancas manchándose.

Todos los demás veían esto sonriendo, menos Tina que sentía un poco de pena y sorpresa. La morena se arrodillo en el piso para ver lo que había hecho

Q **–ey tú, ven aquí**-dijo está a Kitty

Kt **– ¿qué pasa?-**pregunto esta al acercarse a la varilla de las escaleras

Q **–mis botas están sucias**

Santana veía a la morena con tristeza, debajo de las escaleras recogiendo parte de las cosas, Rachel al ver la fruta pisada recordó la noche anterior como sus padres se estaban esforzando para darle a ella lo mejor y no pudo evitar sentir mucha ira en contra de la rubia.

R **–espera-**dijo Kitty y Sugar que se encontraban bajando se detuvieron y Quinn que se había sentado en una mesa se levantó.

Q **–¡eh! ¿Qué has dicho?-**dijo sonriendo

La morena se levantó del suelo y se puso enfrente la rubia que la miraba altaneramente, todos los demás estudiantes estaban expectantes de lo que fuera a pasar.

R **–no me importa si eres la primogénita de un imperio financiero, alguien como tú nunca ha trabajado duro por dinero**-dijo mientras se alejaba y se preparaba como si fuera a boxear, empezó a dar brinquitos, mientras todos la miraban extrañados **–¡VETE AL INFIERNO!-**grito y le dio un derechazo que tumbo a la rubia que cayó al suelo.

Mientras esta la miraba sorprendida, al igual que todos que se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que acaban de ver, Tina sonreía orgullosa de la morena.

R **–no voy a huir-**decía mientras la rubia aun estaba en el suelo **–luchare contra ti-**dijo segura **–vamos, si tienes agallas-**retaba a la rubia la cual la veía sorprendida y un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

_******FLASHBACK*******_

Estaba Quinn parada en su casa y le dijo una santa de barbaridades a su hermana que está molesta.

Fr **–Quinn, ¡toma esto!-**le grito y le dio un tremendo golpe que la tumbo al suelo

_*******FIN FLASHBACK******_

Al regresar de su recuerdo al morena ya no se encontraba enfrente de ella, si no que estaba levantando sus cosa, cuando se iba ir miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la Santana que le sonreía orgullosa de ella, paso cerca de la rubia que seguía en el suelo y siguió sui camino cuando iba pasando los alumnos se hacían un lado para que pasara.

R **–he hecho algo realmente grande-**pensaba mientras salía

En la noche cuando se iba a dormir, cerro las ventanas de su cuarto y viendo las estrellas.

R **–cuando pienso en las consecuencias, para ser honesta, realmente estoy muy asustada, pero no voy a ceder incluso si me golpean o patean, porque yo soy Rachel Berry y para mí no hay imposibles-**dijo sonriendo

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para irse a la escuela, sus padres le dieron sus trastes de nuevo.

LB **–no sé qué te ocurre, deberías tratar esto con más cuidado, ten-**le decía mientras le daba su traste

R **–me voy-**decía y salió por la puerta

LB **–que tengas buen día**-dijo sonriendo

La morena salió y caminaba sonriendo cuando iba allegar al cruce fue interceptada por un coche de donde bajaron dos hombres que la agarraron y le pusieron algo en la nariz con un pañuelo para dormir, mientras forcejeaba pudo ver otro coche, del cual bajo la ventanilla y apareció al cara de la rubia y eso fue lo último que vio antes de que se quedara todo a oscuras.

Fin del capitulo

Este es el primer capítulo de Girl's Before Flowers, espero que le guste la adaptación que le estoy dando porque me base en al original que es japonesa y la versión coreana para hacerla, se darán cuenta que tiene un poco de los dos, estoy pensando en solo hacer los capítulos de la original que serían solamente nueve, y ahí mismo incluir cosas de la versión coreana o agarrar algunos capítulos de esta misma para alargarlo.

Y si pienso hacer el papel de Santana un fuerte rival para Quinn en su relación con Rachel, quiero tomar cosas de las dos versiones, para que quede perfecto.

Y acepto sugerencias de cómo quieren que se siga la historia.

Gracias por leer, no vemos el próximo capítulo.

_Shion&Severely_


End file.
